ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sci100/2014 - A Year of Change: Update 1
As you know, I released an important blog about one month ago concerning 2014, which I have dubbed "The Year of Change". This blog is to explain the changes that have happened and will happen, espically about the Navigation. Changes that have Happened #Community Guidelines, the Blog Policy, the Chat Policy, and the Upload Policy were updated. #The Ultimate Guide to a New User was created. #Featured Picture was officially closed down #Featured Character was voted as the replacement for Featured Picture #Page Creation Portal got admin support again. #'Visual Editor' was tested for one week #'Template:Universe' was expanded from the Main 52 to the Main 100. #'Category:Candidates for Deletion' has been emptied. Upcoming Changes *Voting For Featured Character will begin on 2/1/14. *The First Meeting of the Fanon Con Commitee will occur on 2/8/14 *The Wiki's Navigation will be updated next month. *The Main Page will be Updated either next month or March. *The Page Creation Portal MAY be Updated either next month or March. *Cleaning up (unknown amount of time) *Making (unknown amount of time). *And Possibly More.... Navigation Ideas In the Blog, the wiki voted to update the Navigation. *Category:Series|Fanon Shows **Shows About Ben **Others Are Heroes **Spin Offs/Inversed Shows **By Type ***Category: Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi|Fantasy ***Category: Genre: Action/Adventure|Adventure ***Category: Genre: Comedy/Humor|Comedy ***Category:Sequels|Sequels ***Category:Episodes|Episodes ***Category:Movies|Movies ***Category:Crossover|Crossovers **Category:Series|More... *Omnitrix Aliens **Category:Strength aliens|Strength Aliens **Elemental Aliens **Category:Robotic aliens|Robotic Aliens **Category:Powerful Aliens|Powerful Aliens **Category:Flight aliens|Flight Aliens **Category:Omnitrix aliens|More... *Community **Admins, Mods and Rules ***Project:Community Team|Admins and Chatmods ***Project:Community Guidelines|Policies ***Project:Chat|Chat Policy ***Project:Blog Policy|Blog Policy **Project:Featured Pages|Featured Pages ***Project:Featured User|Featured User ***Project:Featured Alien|Featured Alien ***Project:Featured Series|Featured Series ***Project:Featured Character|Featured Character **Help ***Project:Ultimate Guide to a New User|Ultimate Guide for New Users ***w:c:help:Help:Wikia Basics|The Basics ***w:c:help:Help:Contributing|Help on Editing ***w:c:help:Help:Managing Your Account|Account Help ***w:c:help:Help:Getting Technical|Gettin' Technical ***Project:Grammar|Grammar Help ***Guide to Series Premises|Making a Series ***Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Alien Creation Guide|Making an Alien ***Category:Episodes|See Examples **w:c:ben10:Ben 10 Planet|Real Ben 10 ***w:c:ben10:Ben 10|Ben 10 ***w:c:ben10:Ben 10: Alien Force|Alien Force ***w:c:ben10:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien|Ultimate Alien ***w:c:ben10:Ben 10: Omniverse|Omniverse **Events and Projects ***Project:Halloween|Halloween Make-Over! ***Project:Alien Fest|Alien Fest ***Project:Fanon Con|Fanon Con ***Project:Omniverse Awards|Omniverse Awards ***Project:BTFF Multiverse|The Multiverse ***Project:Best Content|Best Content ***Project:Services|Services *Other **Project:Interlanguage Wikis|Other Languages ***w:c:es.ben10fanon:Ben 10 Fanon Wiki|Español ***w:c:ben10-fans:Ben 10 Fan Fiction|Român **Project:Page Creation Portal|Page Creation Portal **Blog:Recent Posts|Blogs ***Blog:Admin News|Admin Posts ***Blog:Contests|Contest Posts ***Blog:User News|User News **w:c:community:Project:Staff|Wikia Staff **Important Pages ***Special:SpecialPages|Special Pages ***Special:LongPages|Long Pages ***Special:Log|Logs ***Category:Candidates for Deletion|Delete ***Template:Universe|Earth-# Template You may be wondering why I don't have any shows or aliens listed in the various sub-sections of the Navigation? Well that's because I have a proposal. Only 7 pages would be in each section, and to determine which ones would be on the Navigation, YOU, the Community would comment on this blog and nominate a show/alien by saying: I NOMINATE TO BE IN THE TAB, AS PART OF THE 'SECTION. ' After a couple of days, I would take all the nominations for each Tab and Section. If there are more then 7, I would take all these pages, and put them in http://www.randomresult.com/pick.php. This website would randomly select 7 shows/aliens and whatever the shows/aliens are would be put onto the certain sections. This would make sure we were being "fair" to all shows and not being bias. So, what do you think? ---- Please state your opinion by using two templates in your comments. For deciding if this version of the new Navigation should be used, use: 'For Deciding if we should nominate different shows/aliens and then randomly select 7 to be on different sections of the Navigation, use: ' . ---- To make these templates, type and in Source Mode. Please give VALID reasons to why you Support or Oppose both decisions. Voting for both of these things ends on Saturday, February 1st, 2014. Personal Thanks There are plently of people who make a difference every day to the Wiki. These are just some of the users who I've noticed have made a big difference on the wiki, and have contributed making 2014 .. A Year of Change: *Brian - for attending the Admin Meeting *Lego - for attending the Admin Meeting, Helping Me Clean-Out Candidates for Deletion *Nick - for support of The Ultimate Guide to a New User. *Paper - for helping the clean-up of the Wiki *Tammar - for providing me with a useful tool to delete multiple pages *Brandon - for providing personal opinion on Visual Editor during the Test Week. Keep up the great work guys! Thank you for reading this blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs Category:Admin News Category:User News Category:User:Sci100 Category:2014 - A Year of Change